The Human King
by got-tigers-to-feed
Summary: AKA Lion King But With Humans Instead. A disaster of gore, Afrijapan, and Nathan Lane.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

By: BusterKuri

Scar could still remember the day he let go of Mufasa. The setup with the stampede of wildebeests was impeccable. The fact that Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed didn't mess up was incredible on its own. And running Simba out was a joy. But letting go of Mufasa was something that Scar would never forget. He thought it would contain its own evil joy. But then as he held on to his hand only to let go, there wasn't joy. There was sadness.

Now Scar sat on his makeshift throne and thought back on how he became the human king. For he was a human. Not a lion.

It was years ago that Scar first came to the Pride Lands. He still wasn't known as Scar at the time, still only known as Taka, his face pristine. Rejected from his tribe, he hiked for days. The water was minimal. Food was what he could catch. He was starving and thirsty when Mufasa found him. He could still remember his long flowing hair and striking figure the first time Scar saw him. He's since considered that his own delirium probably added the angelic glow, and made Scar fonder of Mufasa than would normally be the case.

Mufasa was the one who carried Scar when he collapsed. Mufasa was still young then, a mere prince to his father, King Ahadi. Ahadi had not heard about Scar. He had not heard the terrible things Scar had done that left him wandering alone. If he had, surely his decision would have been different.

"You can stay here. But you must prove your worth to the tribe. We don't carry dead weight here."

"I will." Scar was grateful. Scar was grateful for the meager food they gave him which was like a feast to him. He was grateful to finally have someone to talk to. He and Mufasa immediately found their own companionship together. But Ahadi had one question that he was too nervous to answer.

"What is your name?"

Could he risk it? Could he truly say Taka and not wince at the memories or the fears that maybe news had spread, maybe Ahadi did know who he was.

"Mwongo. My name is Mwongo."

Ahadi did not look convinced. But he let it by. Maybe he knew that not everybody here was willing to say their histories. Maybe he knew that this land of sunlight and joy wasn't everything that it seemed. Scar never found out. He just knew that Ahadi didn't trust him, and Taka didn't trust Ahadi.

In the cave that night, Scar couldn't sleep. He had to think. He had to prepare himself both for fighting and for how he was going to ensure his place in the Pride Lands. And as he tossed and turned he looked at Mufasa.

Yes. He would help him. Whether he wanted to or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By: OralSFX

And so Taka was all like "Yo, Mufasasasa, you wanna chill or what?"

And Mufasa was all like "Yeah, let's go do some human sh*t because we're humans and not lions or some sh-t."

"Yeah."

And so they went and did some human sh-t and got pretty close in the process, but not like, super-close like yaoi close 'cuz yaoi is for teh geyz.

But then they got yaoi close and had teh gey stuff doingz. Taka was all like "Ow this kinda hurts." And Mufasasasa was all like "Yeah, you like that don't you?"

And then Abduladeebadaba the man-son king walked in on them and was like "Oh snap, I can't deal with this!" and went off and disappeared forever.

The queen who was a giant censor bar because I don't know what she look like was all "You're the new king now Mufasasasa."

But Taka was all like "But what about me? Why can't I be king?"

And the queen was all like "Because you made my son teh gey and that is unforgivable. I'm going to banish you now!" But then the queen died suddenly and couldn't banish him so Taka stayed.

And so Mufasasasa gave up being teh gey and started shacking up with Sarabadabdoobi and she got pregnant and Mufasasasa was all "Sh-t I guess we better get married and you're the queen now."

And Sarabadabdoobee was all like "Cool."

And then that scene from the movie happened where Simba was born and held over a long falling distance like what happened with Michael Jackson's baby. But unlike the movie Rafiki dropped Simba and Simba died so now there's no heir to stop Taka I mean Scar.

So back in the present Scar was done reminiscing and decided to go eat some food and watch the news on his stone TV 'cuz that's how they watch TV in Afrijapan.

And so the newscaster was all like "Our story today is about Lord Scar King Dude." (Scar thought the full regal name he picked out sounded better each time he heard it). "He is all wonderful and magical and stuff even though we're all dying from starvation and stuff. I wish we had some sort of heir who could seize the throne and save us all but that weird-ass monkey with the weird ass killed him so we're all doomed. Back to you Jay!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By Nyance-ler

"Thanks, Alex," Jay said, straightening his papers on his desk. He hoped that masked enough that he did not mean "thanks, Alex," like, at all. It didn't. The entire newsteam knew it at this point and so did all of Afrijapan.

Then Taka-I-mean-Scar the Lord King Scar Dude had him executed because his television sucked and he hated living in Afrijapan.

In fact, he thought to himself, since he'd managed to directly or not kill off the rest of his family, he'd realized that maybe. Just maybe. Becoming the king hadn't been worth it at all.

It was time for him to leave Afrijapan. Time for a new journey. He stood from his throne, full of valiant determination, striking a dramatic pose and looking slightly upwards and to the side at some unspecified point that you'd better not fucking question because, dammit, it's for the drama of the thing.

Zazu (whom I can only assume is fucking alive here), however, decided to question the staring.

"Sire?" he questioned from his far corner of the room. His job, like that of many others, was to sit around and tell the Lord King Scar Dude how well he was doing. And it was always well, even if it wasn't, which was why somehow his ascension to the throne had caused, y'know. Natural disasters and shit. Each individual point made about as much sense as the next.

Taka turned, his hair flying dramatically behind him, sparkling in some places as a nonexistent light still managed to catch his eye and gleam. "Zazu, I'm leaving to find my new destiny. It will be a long and arduous journey. I won't be coming back. Tell Sarabadabdoobee that she is to take over my duties as king."

"But, sire-!"

"No buts, Zazu! I begin my journey now!"

What Taka did not know, however, was that Zazu wasn't trying to stop him, but attempting to warn him of the rip in the right asscheek of his pants. It had been there for years. Not just in that one pair, even, but in quite a few. He hadn't questioned how they'd gotten there, nor as to why it was always the exact same spot. But each time he'd tried to tell him, something had stopped him. And now he'd never have the chance. A single, stray tear rolled down his beak I mean his cheek.

Taka had prepared himself mentally. He was ready for this. The harsh lands of Afrijapan were not for every man, but he knew he was great enough to overcome it. The journey would be long, difficult, but he knew. He knew he could do it.

And then he found himself, like, maybe ten miles from Afrijapan in the strange land of Actualjapan. Immediately, he was approached by a girl whose head was surrounded in slightly discolored pink hearts, each of which occasionally popped and respawned near the bottom of her head, only to float up and die again.

"Is this a normal reaction to meeting people here?" Taka asked.

The girl giggled, introducing herself as Zira-chan. "Oh, Taka-sama, you're so funny. It's because I'm your fangirl, silly!" she explained, immediately clamping onto him with a vicegrip and burying her head in his chest. "I'm what they call yandere and I just know we're gonna be beeeeeest friends forever!"

Taka had no idea what the hell yandere was. But he's probably totally kinky like that anyways and would've been okay with it, since later he wound up waking from a drugged over haze bound to a chair in what he presumed to be her basement. Instead of wallpaper, it was just a bunch of pictures of him. Which was awesome. Damn, he looked good.

Anyways, they had sex and had Kovu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

By spookystingray

After an odd and complex series of events, Kovu ended up being raised in America by a random couple who will otherwise have no part in this story, and he grew up to become an accidentally-metrosexual hair stylist (he somehow didn't catch on to the part where people will think he's gay if he's a hair stylist?). On the latest of several he-thinks-it's-a-date-and-she-thinks-she's-shopping-with-her-new-gay-best-friend non-dates (which he actually rather enjoyed, since he had somehow gotten the impression that this was what sex was), he saw a beautiful young lady in a bright yellow sundress across the street.

"Wow, she's hot!" he exclaimed.

"I thought you were gay, you pig!" his date proclaimed, and slapped him, as he thought, _but I'm always gay when I shop_.

"I guess she thought I was an exclusive shopper," he shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

by busterkuri

As Fievel left the airport, he was glad to zealously be in America. Especially because a swaggering scoundrel, he had heard that there were no cats in America. Not that he was a mouse that distinctly had to fear cats. He was human. He was just incredibly allergic to cats.

And as his reproachful clan negotiated with the taxi driver, it was just bad luck that he happened to be distracted by something close to an alley. It was egregious luck that he happened to be pulled into the alley, a knife next to his neck.

"ED, NO! Nevermore!"

Taka pulled Ed's arm away and pushed Fievel away from them.

"You've seen nothing here. You don't speak of any of this. Do you accurately fathom, kid?"

Fievel nodded as he lithely dashed back to his family, terrified. Scar looked o'er at Banzai and Shenzi.

"I imagined you were watching him."

"We were suspiciously watching him. Up until we of a certain disposition weren't watching him anymore. And then he...Thou know..."

Scar sighed. Normally he unquestionably would've left Ed behind. Shenzi as well as Banzai were stupid, but Ed was the only one who was stupid and dangerous like this.

Specifically, he truly required a scapegoat. He needed someone that unquestionably could murder and he could lose without actually losing anything of worth. A swaggering scoundrel, he needed to protect his secrets.

He needed Kovu dead.

The plan was simple: Ed murders Kovu. Taka and his other two killers would leave the country. Ed is found, arrested, and they quickly realize that he's not only insane, but can't be interrogated.

There is never any link to Scar. He walks away free, and one more piece of Scar's past is gone.

But as he approached the style shop where Kovu worked, he realized that Kovu was happy. He realized that he distinctly had done what Scar hadn't: he had escaped from the life.

Shenzi chimed in. "So, boss, do you want to unleash Ed now or—"

"We're not doing it."

"We're…but…what…"

"We're going back home. Come along."

"But what about Kovu?"

"Yeah, what about your s—"

"NEVER. MENTION. My son. Again." Taka's fury at them was as powerful as it would be in later years. He turned and left. As far as he was concerned, the link was cut. Kovu did not exist to anybody in Africa. And Scar could go back to important things. As he returned to the airport, he hoped things had not changed too much while he was gone.

Kovu stared out the window. He thought he saw his dad. He thought he recognized his distinctive hair and heard his voice. But he knew his dad didn't care about him.

"Kovu! You've got another client!"

"One second!" Maybe. As he got ready to style, he thought that maybe it was time to return to Africa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **We've decided to switch the schedule up a bit. Instead of a chapter every saturday, from now on we'll just be posting our chapters as they become ready (but always within a week) to improve productivity, decrease morale, and silly rabbit, Trix are for kids. No but seriously why are you still reading this?

* * *

Chapter 6

By: OralSFX

The three bodies swayed in the distant sunset as they hung from the edge of Pride Rock by their own entrails.

Shenzi...

Banzai...

Kovu...

Scar knew Ed was crazy, but he never thought he could go this far. Ed, who was a human and not a hyena or anything, had brutally murdered Scar's only friends in the world. And his only son.

Revenge. It wasn't the furthest thing from his mind, but there was something even higher on his list of priorities right now: Survival.

"There's nothing left for me here now," Scar said to no one in particular. "With Ed's whereabouts unknown, I have no other choice. I must run away and never return."

He booked the next flight to Japan.

On the plane, he bumped into Mulan.

"Oh, hai, how are j00?" Mulan greeted.

Scar shrieked. What was this strange Asian lion doing on an airplane? And how could it talk?

"What are you, a strange Asian lion, doing on an airplane? And how can you talk?" Scar demanded.

"This is a dream," Mulan replied. Scar woke up. The plane had just landed.

Osaka, Japan.

"Koh-nee-chee-whan," Scar said to some random Japanese lady.

「誰なの？！あたしを変なことにさせないで！」The lady replied.

"I'm sorry, but do you speak American like a normal person?" Scar asked.

「危ない！リサ、下げる！」A man shouted as he tackled Scar and pinned him to the ground. 「てめぇ、だれだ？！答えろよ！」

"I assure you this is all just a misunderstanding, I—"

「馬鹿野郎！うるせぇ！」

"I have no idea what you're saying!" Scar struggled to remove the man from atop him to no avail. The strange Japanese man flipped him over.

「へへへぇ！この外人で遊んでやるぜ！」The man began to yaoi Scar.

-X- -X- -X-

After sorting everything out with the police, Scar limped his way to his hotel room.

"I hate Japan…"

He opened the door to his room only to find Ed waiting for him.

Ed lunged at him, plunging a knife deep inside Scar's belly. Scar let out a whimper and slumped to the floor.

Ed laughed his devil laugh.

"I'm coming… Kovu…" Scar whispered as everything faded to black.

"Father…" Suddenly within the darkness arose a light. It was Kovu. "It is not your time. It's dangerous to go alone. Take this."

Kovu handed Scar a pink brooch.

Scar awoke to the sound of Ed's hysterical laughter. He was laughing so hard he was on the floor. You could say he was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Now's my chance!" Scar stood, raising the brooch above his head.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" And just like that, Scar was performing a naked voodoo dance while ribbons descended from the sky and enveloped his body.

Ed jumped out the window of the hundred-story building. This accomplished nothing as they were on the first floor.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Scar shouted and a beam of super-ultra-mega-gay flower hearts flew out and blew Ed into a bazillionty pieces.

"It's over. It's finally over," Scar said.

"Oh, it's not over, it's only just begun," replied a voice in the sky. Everything suddenly became dark as the sun vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

by nyance-ler

GURO WARNING SERIOUSLY IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY GENERAL GURO TURN THE BUGGER AROUND

* * *

Descending from a great cloud came Mufasasa (how many s is in this I dont fucking).

Taka's eyes widened as he fell to his knees, reaching a lonely hand forward to the person he'd been sure was lost forever.

"Mufasasa…But how?"

Smiling, Mufasasa took his hand, raised his chin to meet his gaze. "Because you always believed in me, Taka."

"Truly?"

"No, it's because Ed's pixie dust managed to allow me to possess it and come back anyways."

"Oh."

"And on that note, I'm not too happy about the whole me being dead bit, either."

"You aren't?"

"No," he finished, gripping the still-fresh wound in Taka's belly by each side and pulling it taut. Taka grunted at the unexpected pain, watching the barely-moon-magically-healed wound beginning to break under the other's grip. He tried to protest, but the only sound he could make was a strangled cry as his skin was pulled thin enough that he could see his insides pulsing beneath it.

Surely the man he'd once known couldn't bring himself to do damage any further.

When he heard his flesh finally give way, he knew this wasn't at all the man he'd once known.

As he attempted to scream at the other to stop, his breath caught short as he felt a tug from within. He winced, closing his eyes shut, not wanting to see what he already knew it was. He felt a hand upon his face, gently soothing it, spreading tears he hadn't known he'd spilled over his cheek.

"Oh, Taka…You're gorgeous like this, you know?"

Opening his eyes, he did his best to plead with the other to stop, whimpering slightly.

Mufasasa pulled and tugged through the other's insides, eventually reaching what he'd been digging for the whole time. Though it somehow seemed dull to Taka, he smiled, slowly and carefully pulling at the base of Taka's spine.

He shuddered, the loss of feeling trailing along his body as the cord was pulled along with the bone and cartilage, the latter of which fell out in pieces as the larger portions were pulled along.

Taka shuddered, again turning his head. It wasn't nearly as painful as he'd imagined this sort of thing would be, though it was still painful in a completely different way. The slow and gradual loss of sensation in what started as only his lower body and spread to his torso was halting, at best. He knew there was a part of him that was terrified by it, but the most of him could only feel and occasionally watch in fascination of it.

Mufasasa smirked, tugging again, though very shortly. He stroked Taka's cheeks, each with one blood-stained hand, leaving the sticky residue on his body and smiling wider as the streaks grew.

"Shhh, Taka," he said, though the other had made no sounds, "it'll all be over soon, don't worry." As he continued, he pulled and pried at the insides of his beloved, slowly placing them back insides as best as he knew how from his experience in butchering pigs. Once it looked about the same, Mufasasa, smiling, began to sew the wound closed.

Taka whimpered against it, again, though it seemed not to be paid any attention. Mufasasa produced a lighter, cauterizing the wound, and then applied a disinfectant.

It was a sign that he still cared at all.

Again, he stroked Taka's face, shooshing him.

"It'll be okay, Taka. It'll be okay."


	8. Chapter 8

By spookystingray

Meanwhile, in less "what the fuck was that" circumstances somewhere very far away from that guro shit because what,

Kovu was making out with Simba (I'm assuming his name is still Simba at this point; has Simba even been mentioned in this I don't know), because he thought this would be a cool way to woo some chicks I mean lionesses I mean chicks humanized human chicks. Alright.

"Wow spookystingray is totally flustered over that guro shit huh," Simba totally actually said out loud because I'm pulling some Dave Eggers shit.

"Shuddafuqup," mumbled Kovu, who wouldn't have any of that.

Then they banged and mpreg happened ok.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

by busterkuri

Kovu and Simba were sitting on the couch in the cave together. The couch is facing the reader like this is Friends or some other sitcom from the 70s-00s. Simba rubbed his pregnant belly.

"I hope we have a beautiful baby boy."

"A boy? Because there aren't enough guys in this movie already?"

A laugh track played. Kovu and Simba ignored it. It had been playing for weeks left and they figured it was best not to acknowledge it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The cave door. Because two lion lovers have to have some privacy.

"I'll get it!" Kovu got up to answer it and there was Scar. Applause.

"Hey!" Kovu instantly closed the door. Laugh track. "It's my father! And we're not prepared!"

Laugh track as it cuts to opening credits and titles. A soft rock version of Be Prepared plays as the theme song. Maybe with some piano or some synth or something.

We cut back to the cave. Simba was freaking out as he tried to find some way to hide his pregnant belly. Meanwhile, Kovu is completely panicking. "You know how my father feels about two guys sleeping together!"

"Wasn't he trying to sleep with Mufasa at some point?"

"Well, that was different! That was for power, not for love! Power is OK, but love for him is…is…wrong!" Laugh track.

Simba finally found something to cover things up and Kovu opened the door again. Scar stood there with the same expression on his face. "What, no hug for your dear old dad?" he said as he entered.

"Oh! Right!" Kovu awkwardly hugged Scar. Scar turned to Simba. "And a hug from my son's friend!" Simba gave a hug while carefully making sure his stomach wasn't touching Scar. Laugh track. "Well, what's for dinner?"

Kovu and Simba looked at each other. Kovu slowly started nodding. "Dinner! Right! I believe that Simba has…a pizza…which will be ready soon." He winked towards him as Simba caught on. Scar would never know if a pizza was from Rafiki's Asante Sana Pizzas. Asante Sana Pizzas, so good you won't know it's delivery! Mention this fanfic chapter to get 4 free breadsticks with your order.

While Simba was in the kitchen "cooking" the pizza, Kovu and Scar sat down on the couch. "So, Dad, I have this…friend…who has another friend…and the two are having a child together…and I was just wondering how you felt about that."

"I just don't think I could handle two people loving each other like that. I mean, what's to stop a father having a child with his son?" Laugh track.

At that moment, Simba walked in. Unknown to him, the clothing that was hiding his pregnancy had fallen, clearly showing it. "Well, I've just or—I mean, got the pizza cooking."

Scar stood up and pointed. "Wait. Are you two having kids together? Did my own son get another man pregnant?!" The scene freeze-frames as To Be Continued pops up.

Tune in next time for a very special episode of The Human King.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By: OralSFX

Suddenly there was an earthquake and two rocks fell on lion Simba.

"NOOOOOO!" Kovu screamed and then a rock fell on him too.

"NOOOOOOO!" Scar screamed and then he got over it because Simba and Kovu had ALREADY DIED EARLIER IN THIS FANFIC!

Now Scar, who was a HUMAN and not a LION as PREVIOUSLY ESTABLISHED MUCH LIKE SIMBA AND KOVU'S DEATHS, decided to just like go do stuff until some story things happened.

He moved to New York to start life anew. A pizza stand in honor of his dead son and his dead son's lover/earthquake-aborted baby. He even brought their bodies so that they could be a physical part of the first hundred pizzas that he sold. As he was slicing up Simba's body, the baby popped out.

"Mufasa!? No! You're dead!"

But it wasn't Mufasa, it was a baby. So Scar's a father/grandfather now. Have fun with that...

But it wasn't Mufasa, it was just a baby. Simba's baby. Simba and KOVU's baby. It was time to be a grandfather.


	11. Chapter 11

By Nyance-ler

**A/N: I wasn't drunk for this one, so this gore warning is a little more serious than last time. If you weren't necessarily bothered that round, this one might be a little different, so perhaps consider turning around.**

And with nothing but despair looming, Scar took the child in his arms, gazing at it sadly. This was all too much for one person to bear.

He couldn't go on. He knew this.

But would it be fair to leave such a young life alone with nothing but a legacy of tragedy?

Of course not.

Sighing, Scar gently stroked the child's back, making his way from the gruesome scene before him. It took only a few minutes before he'd reached the edge of a steep cliff. For a moment, he contemplated simply taking himself and the baby over its edge, but even in this mindset he knew he couldn't risk any extra pain to the infant. It was already too cruel.

Carefully, he sat, rocking the baby to sleep in his lap. When he was certain that it was calm, he took a nearby rock in his hands and, choking back a sob, quickly ended a life far too short. There wasn't a moment's hesitation, no chance that he'd done unnecessary damage. That, at least, was a relief.

As he saw the jagged rocks below rapidly approaching, he knew it was the last relief he'd ever be granted.

When he came too, he snapped up, fearing that he'd somehow failed. The gaping wound in his side and the feeling of crushed ribs…

He could see his lungs peering out from under them.

Scar swallowed down the panic he was feeling, trying to clear his thoughts. There was no way he was alive with an injury that deep. He had definitely died. But nothing about his surroundings could tell him where he was. It was too dark; the entire landscape, if it could even be called that, was overcast with shadow. There was no sky that he could see, and nothing but cold stone in every direction as far as he could make out.

He lifted himself, careful of his wounds, and began walking forward. Hopefully, he at least could find some sort of landmark if he continued long enough.

Not long after he'd begun his journey, he was tackled to the ground, hissing in pain as he could feel his exposed lung being crushed against the other's body. Shoving back, he found secure ground and threw himself upon his attacker.

"What…Mufasa?" It had been one surprise to recognize the face of his brother in the infant he'd carried earlier, but this was another shock entirely. His dead brother, given life again to have it taken away, was before him once again as he'd remembered him from so long ago.

That wasn't right. No, not exactly as he'd been. Mufasa hadn't had a jaw barely held to his face by thin strands of bleeding flesh. Mufasa's arms weren't shredded from his wrists to his elbows, Mufasa's face hadn't been marred by scratches and gashes, Mufasa hadn't been some gushing fountain of blood and pain.

Before he could even register that Mufasa wasn't going to and couldn't give him an answer, someone else was tugging him back by the shoulders and pinning him to the ground. His head hit the stone with enough force to send the world spinning. When he moved to shake himself back into focus, he felt his head restrained, as well.

And when the dizzying rush finally ended, he found himself looking at another familiar face. He didn't bother to say the name this time. He knew well who she was, and when she dipped her face down to meet her lips to his, he gladly welcomed it. It had been too long since he'd known her touch. It was just as rough and eager as he'd remembered all of Zira being.

Warm, as well. A contrast to the cold hands pressing against his jaw to keep him in place. As she held him, the warmth spread, and he smiled into their kiss briefly before he felt the warmth spread outside of the kiss. It trailed down the side of his mouth, fell down his neck in a neat line. It wasn't warmth from a lover's affection.

When Zira pulled back, her eyes wide with mad fury, she held his bloody, twitching tongue within her toothy grin.

With the realization came the pain all at once. Scar thrashed violently, finding that his legs were being held by that point, as well. His dear brother had taken the time to restrain his lower half, now panting deeply as his hands trailed slowly up Scar's torso, leaving bright scratch marks as far as he went.

Mufasa's eyelids fell, his cheeks rising in a mockery of the smiles he'd once been capable of, and he buried his hand beneath the flesh of Scar's open wound. Careful not to damage the exposed organs, he gave the loose skin a few experimental tugs before violently tearing it back, earning a scream from his brother beneath him.

"Mu…ha…sha…" The expression came between gurgling noises as Scar struggled to breathe equally as hard as he struggled to articulate himself.

His brother's expression didn't change in the slightest as he buried the other hand beneath another portion of flesh, ripping it open, as well. His hands were quickly becoming slick and sticky with blood and viscera as Scar's abdomen, then his whole torso, were exposed.

Scar's breaths came in shallow pants. He could see all of his insides at work, heedlessly churning away at what was hopefully a needless duty. He'd have turned his head if he could. Instead, he merely closed his eyes.

A tutting sound reached his ears as he felt the cold grip on his head shifting upwards. Fear held his eyes crushed shut. He managed to squeeze them further together when he felt a thumb trail over his left eye, stopping in place and rubbing it in mock affection.

"We can't have you missing your own show, dear." Her voice was too low, too rough, too happy to be here right now.

He felt her nail enter his eyelid and barely choked back a shout. She dragged it slowly across, tugging down as she went before dropping the skin atop the now exposed eye. Scar frantically tried to blink the flesh away, vision already clouded red and dead skin irritating his exposed eye. His entire body writhed beneath the others' grips, but he was becoming weak far too quickly. He'd lost more than enough blood to have died again by this point.

Zira, after waiting for Scar's struggling to lessen, plucked the skin she'd removed from his eye, not before turning it over and using the cleaner parts to wipe away some of the blood from the wound. Her former lover's remaining eyelid twitched the way through in his last attempts to remove the irritation. She chuckled, realizing that the lashes must have been scratching his eye as she wiped it. He'd still be able to see, though, so it served its purpose.

She nodded to Mufasa, holding Scar's head in place once more as the other man ran his palms across the hard muscle that remained atop his brother's chest, fingers trailing delicately across organs as he continued down and eventually found his grip on the ropey organ he'd been searching for. With the gentleness he'd lacked earlier, he began to slowly unwind it, placing it neatly in a pile to the side.

Scar's panting quickened, his stomach twisting in what he could only pray weren't literal knots. He opened his mouth to protest, but when the fresh blood spilled out he remembered why he couldn't. The tugging sensation he felt from inside as he watched his intestines unwound on his outside gave him a feeling of dissonance, the first mercy he'd felt through the entire ordeal. It was like watching a dream.

The feeling was still inside, but he could see it being moved out of him. It couldn't be the same thing. It wasn't actually happening. He wasn't really here. He wasn't really here. He wasn't reallyhere he w a snt' re al y l he r e

The tugging feeling stopped when Mufasa had finished unwinding it, trailing his hands to its base at Scar's stomach. He felt his way around the organ, gently, before gripping the base of it where it met the beginning of the rope he'd unwound and forcefully tugging it.

Scar managed a grunt at that. He frantically searched himself for the damage. The tug hadn't torn anything open.

Another tug and, this time, he could hear it ripping apart.

If he hadn't been watching his bile spill out into the cavity of his torso, he could've thrown up at the sight. The blood was enough for his dry heaving spell.

And even as he saw the remnants of his insides dissolving, the white of his spine exposed, he knew the end was nowhere near. Not yet.

Not in this hell.


	12. Chapter 12

By spookystingray

Thick blood oozing down his thighs, organs exposed by the opening in his abdomen, he looked away, bracing himself against the pain.

"What are you painting?" a playful, melodious voice brought Kovu out of his trance-like state. He paused for a moment, swimming upward back to reality, then he smiled at Kiara.

"It's Prometheus. His punishment for bringing the power of fire to mortals is being chained to a rock for eternity, where every day an eagle eats his liver. It grows back and is eaten each day."

"Kind of gruesome." Kiara made a mock grossed-out face, then her eyes widened in realization and she beamed at Kovu. "So, is that who Promethea's named after?"

"That's right."

"But I don't want your liver to get eated!" she pouted at Kovu and grabbed his arm. He tilted his head up to kiss Kiara, catching her by surprise, and Kovu, the chair he sat in, and Kiara fell in a pile. A real rom-com picture perfect moment: the sort of thing he lived for. He kissed her repeatedly on the face as she tried to stop cackling. "Noooo, we have to get readyyyy!"

"Okay, okay."

They were going clubbing that night. Kovu went to the bathroom, took his mood stabilizers and vitamins, and shaved his face carefully. His look tonight wouldn't really _work_ if it was obvious that he had to shave his face.

A little while later, they were ready.

"Do I look okay?"

"Honey, you look fine."

Kovu was going out as Promethea tonight. His handsome, somewhat androgynous figure had become a gorgeous bombshell in leather. Promethea was a bit nervous, but only for a moment, then she smiled at Kiara and they went out into the world.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

By busterkuri

Promethea and Kiara went into the club. This was the new place in the Pride Lands, and it would be the perfect place for Promethea to make her first appearance. She was nervous, but Kiara was there for her.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

As they danced around, out came the club owner, Timon. Timon looked exactly like Nathan Lane.

"How are you folks doing tonight? Grub's on me!"

"Wait a second," Promethea exclaimed. "You're Nathan Lane! What are you doing in Africa?!"

"I'm not Nathan Lane! I'm Timon! That's why the club is called The Timon Cage!"

"The Timon Cage?! That's…you just took the Birdcage and put Timon in there!"

At this moment, the co-owner of the club, Pumbaa, appeared. Timon gestured towards him. "Look, you don't think he's Ernie Sabella, do you?"

Promethea turned towards the reader. "I have absolutely no idea who that is."

Laugh track.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 for some reason

By: OralSFX

And then Nathan Lane died. And then Promethea died. And then Kovu died...AGAIN. And then Pumbaa died. And then the reader died.


End file.
